As commonly known, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) systems and Exhaust Heat Recovery systems (EHRS) are employed with motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine to minimize engine exhaust gas emissions and to maximize efficiency of the engine and/or batteries for hybrid vehicles.
Multiple valves are typically required to maximize control of the gases flowing through primary exhaust gas circuits and EGR/EHRS circuits to either an exhaust outlet to the environment and/or an intake of the engine of the vehicle. However, multiple valves maximize manufacturing complexity and costs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a single rotary valve that controls the gases flowing through the primary circuit and the EGR/EHRS circuits efficiently while minimizing manufacturing complexity and costs.